What have I done?
by Ryouleine
Summary: One-shot! After a wild party, Jeremy and Tyler got some shocking news... they slept together!


**What have I done?**

_It started off „Hey, cutie, where you from?"_

_And then it turned into, „Oh, no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name._

**Tyler's POV**

What the hell?

Shout up!

I fucking said just shout up!

Whoever it is…

Oh, my god… my head is killing me!

God, I have to throw up. I feel nauseous. And what's that taste in my mouth? It's strange. And that's smell. I know it, but from, where? Oh, my…

What the hell?!

Last night must have been a pretty good night, cuz I can't even remember my name, at this pretty moment. My head is hurting, the sun just burned the hell out of my brain through my eyes, and this noise is making me…

FUCK!

It took me a hell of a lot strength to sit up. Shit! Why the hell my ass is aching like hell? Before thinking about anything at all, I started to look for the thing, that made me crazy. A fucking _alarm clock_!

It was on the bedside table, so I only had to stretch to grab it. Without hesitation I threw it to the wall. God, that felt good. At least that son of a… noise, doesn't hurt my head anymore. Oh, wait, it's still trying to explode. Fuck! Why the hell isn't another word I could say instead of fuck?

Fuck!

Where the hell am I, by the way?

**Jeremy's POV**

I hate puking. It's disgusting. After drugs, drinks - and stuff the normal people wouldn't even think - I tried, maybe I should've used to this. But who could?

As I leaned on the toilet, I sweared I'd never drink again. As I always did, course I never thought it seriously. What's the fun in not drinking?

Though, it would be nice to know what I've done yesterday, or whenever I was totally shit-faced. I haven't been this bad for a while now, so it had to be an awesome night. I did crazy stuff in the past, nothing serious of course.

Just some… shop-lifting… burning cars… making out with guys… peeing on a police car… and god knows how, but I remembered one time to wake up beside a pig in some kind of animal park. So, just the usual, I guess.

This time, though something else bothered me. My ass was hurting like hell. I had an idea why, it was not hard to find out, but even the idea, it was…

OMG! Please tell me, I didn't get fucked last night.

Who the hell fucked me?

**Tyler's POV**

Wait a sec. Why my ass is hurting? It's like hell. I tried to stand up, and I moaned, I think pretty loudly. It can not be! Tyler Lockwood can NOT be fucked.

I fuck.

I fuck a lot.

I fuck everybody.

I make sure other people get fucked, but I…

I…

No!

I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!

Who the hell fucked me?

**Jeremy's POV**

What the hell was that? I thought I heard someone moan. No way! If someone is actually in my room it has to be the one that…

At the moment I felt okay, no puking danger, so I stood up carefully and stepped away from the toilet. I looked in the mirror, and… I kinda saw the half of the night just on my body.

I was naked, I only had a boxer on. My body was covered with hickeys and other red stuff, which normal would be funny, but in this case… and seeing what I saw I almost got a heart attack, it was white, and sticky and… Urgh!

I'm gonna kill whoever… cum on me!

So, as pissed of as I was at the moment I stormed out of the bathroom to my room, and I almost bumbed into a very, very naked guy. He didn't see me at first, I only saw his back, but oh, god…

It was a really sexy back, and as I started to check him out, a lot closer, I couldn't not notice his really nice ass. Really. It was a nice one, cute and sexy and hot. As cute as a butt can be. What? How come I say that?

I'm not… I can't be… can I? Over one night? I mean…

Am I?

**Tyler's POV**

I hoped out of the bed, checked out the room very carefully. After all, I have to know who I'm gonna murder in seconds. There were nothing special that cut my eyes. Normal guy room, except… there were a lot of drawings, used papers, pencils all around the floor (besides condoms and tored up clothes). I picked one up, and at that moment I knew who this room belonged too.

I heard a little noise and I turned around I saw an almost naked, a very hangover, but cute (wait, what?) Jeremy Gilbert.

Oh, dear lord, what have I done?

**Jeremy's POV**

Suddenly Tyler turned around and looked at me. I was checking out his butt, but now, I was looking his… that exact… that certain point of his… hmmm… nice. That was kinda the first thing that popped into my mind. Not sure if it was, cuz right after that, I blushed like really hard, and seeing his gift, which was kinda big, it made me…

Can't believe it, but I was turned on. Horny actually. Within seconds. And I only looked at him. I have no idea, what's gonna happen next.

What the hell have we done?

**LAST NIGHT (from a stranger's POV)**

Oh, god. Who the hell are they? Doesn't even matter, they're fucking hot. Never thought that two guy making out can be this hot. I have a boyfriend, but this was just too much. They were all over each other, and didn't really care, that they were at a party, around people, they were technically live porning to everyone. Cuz I'm pretty sure, what I saw was porn in every meaning that is possible. Isn't that illegal, by the way?

Wait! Who cares? Did I say they were hot?

They weren't kissing, they were brain-sucking each other, they rubbed eachother's cocks, and moaned, like, really loud. God, I think every women on Earth would be turned on right now. I hell sure was. They moved their body together, pressing their hard-ons to eachother. As I see it they were in heaven.

One of the boy was tall, black haired, with a really nice, muscled body, which was tanned. That was what I saw at the moment, but it could change anytime soon, cuz the other boy were dressing him down. He unbuttend the black hair's shirt, started up, and slowly goind down, leaving kissing marks all over the boy's upper body. The black haired groaned, when he felt the lipps brushing threw his chest. He caught the other boy's arm and pressed him against the wall, and now he was the one in control.

Finally I could see his partner. This guy was tall and really nice-looking too. He wasn't as muscular as the other one, but he had the most kissable lipps I ever saw. His hair was so messy, his eyes were messy, he was breathing heavily, immediately pulling the black haired-guy closer to him. Their lipps met, and for another at least two minutes they were lip-locking. Than the black one started to kissing the other's neck, not just kissing but licking, sucking and every other yummy thing you can imagine. He then unzipped his partners jeans and grabbed his cock.

I can't believe, I can't see it. This is so unfair.

Well, at least watching the boy how his boyfriend pleasured him made me forget the part that I didn't actually see IT. It was like War and Peace without peace and with a lots and lots of dirty sex.

Do they do threeways? I want in. Now.

Don't hold back anything guys. I wanna see everything you got. Cuz I'm a bad girl, and as the looks of it, you are bad guys. And you are really, really good, doing nasty things with each other.

Keep up the good work.

**Noone's POV**

The boys stared at each other for a minute without saying anything. They might have even hold their breath back. Not sure what should they say or do, they just stared, but it wasn't gonna last for long, and they knew it.

„So" – started Jeremy -, „uhm, well, this is kinda…"

„Awkward? Yeah, Jeremy, I got that. Geez." – Clearly Tyler was frustrated.

„And, what now?" – asked Jeremy.

They looked at each other, curiously, what the other thought, not even sure what they were thinking.

**Couple minutes later**

"Fuck! Tyler! Oh, my God!"

"Urghhh, Jeremy, I'm gonna..."

"Wait, Tyler… Aaa."

"Sorry, uhm, Jeremy, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, you can start by cleaning it up. Good luck with that. Cuz I'm pretty sure Elena will kick your ass, if she finds out that you threw up at my floor."

**Author's note**: A couple month ago I wrote this story under the name ade407, but now this is my new account, so here it is again. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :)


End file.
